so i keep coming back again
by new-york-lady
Summary: He's arrogant, obnoxiously confident, and remembers every petty little thing about her. But more importantly, he's back. And he can still draw her to him like no other.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Sexual Education" read the words written in chalk on the board of the classroom.

Underneath the title were two poorly drawn pictures of the anatomy of both a woman and a man. Although the drawings looked like they were created in the span of 2 minutes, everybody well received what was being depicted.

But that didn't make the picture any less disturbing.

I take my seat at the front of the classroom, as always, as more students trickle in through the doorway. I spot a few familiar faces and greet them with polite smiles. The tables of the classroom are long, with black desktops, seating two people at once.

Looks like we're being assigned partners.

I anxiously wait for Piper to come in through the door and take the seat beside me. Not only was she my best friend, but she was also just as intellectually driven as I was. We make a pretty impressive team.

I contemplate setting my bookbag in the seat next to me to indicate that I was saving it for someone, but I looked around, and nobody else had the same intentions. No way was I going to look like the desperate one on the first day here.

I pray that she claims the seat beside me before I get stuck with an idiotic and utterly lazy-

"Alright you pathetic Juniors, listen up!" Coach Donoghue's voice echoes across the walls of the tiny room just as he bursts through the doors.

"Coach Donoghue? _You're_ teaching Sex Ed?" yells a surprised voice from the back.

"Do you have a problem with that, Jeremy? Shall I send you to the office so that you may continue your complaints in front of the principal?" Coach Donoghue sends a pointed stare towards the rear of the classroom.

"No, sir," replies Jeremy as he shrinks into his seat.

"That's Coach, to you!" He claps his hands and looks around the room. "But anyway, I hope you guys are ready to learn about your bodies!" Everyone simultaneously groans. "Oh, please. I expect you to be mature about it, you're all practically adults. Except you, Jeremy. I don't expect much from you."

"Yes, Coach." Jeremy sinks even further into his seat while everyone snickers.

"Now, before we get into what you've all been waiting for, I must introduce our newest student." Every ear in the classroom perks up at the idea of a new student. Even Jeremy decides to raise his head to take a look. "He has just moved here from Colorado. I'd like you all to give him a warm welcome, you petty brats."

Colorado?

Wait a second.

The classroom door opens and a figure walks in. He's wearing a blue plaid button-up shirt with its sleeves rolled up, faded black jeans, and converse that seem to have been to hell and back.

And that smell.

I know that smell.

Like a fresh summer breeze.

"Hey, guys. I'm Austin Moon." He smiles a closed smile, something more of a smirk, and does a quick scan of the classroom. The girls have made quite indiscreet sighing noises, and all the guys grunt in jealousy. Austin raises his hand and freely runs his fingers through his [somehow] perfectly messed up hair. Either he didn't notice the reactions of the people in this class, or he's used to it all.

And I'd bet my entire being it's the latter.

"Okay, Austin. You may take a seat wherever one is available." Coach gestures towards the tables.

I quickly scan the classroom, looking for an empty seat. The only one left is next to me.

 _Where's Piper?_

A quick ding comes from my pocket. I check my phone while Coach's back is turned.

 _One new text message:_

 _Hey Ally! Sorry I'm not there with you in Sex Ed. My schedule was changed last minute, so I'm currently in History. Don't miss me too much, love ;) I'll see you after class._

 _P.S. I heard Coach is teaching, isn't he? Good luck!_

The chair beside me screeches against the floor and a bookbag drops into my view. I look up from beneath the desk and spot him.

Same stupid blonde hair.

Same stupid jawline.

Same stupid brown eyes.

"Hello, Ally." He smiles at me with a glint in his eye and a teasing in his tone.

Same stupid voice.

Austin leans his head a little closer to mine and whispers. "By the way, I may be new to this school, but I'm certain having your cell phone out during class is not permitted." He leans back in his chair with a smug look on his face.

Before I can return a comment, Coach looks at us and says, "Oh, great. Ally, you seem to already know Austin. You two shall be partners for the rest of the year." He turns his attention back to setting up the lesson for the day.

I speak up. "Wait, Coach-"

Austin interrupts. "That would be perfect."

Coach nods in approval. "Okay, class. Now, let's begin. Human reproduction is more than just a five minute session in the back seat of a car."

"Right, Coach. It can also be a five minute session in a bedroom," calls out Jeremy.

"This is why I don't expect much from you, kid." The class laughs. "As I was saying, sex is about getting to know your partner and understanding their body and their emotions. It is about being connected-" Everyone snorts. "God, you are all useless children of the devil," Coach sighs. "Today's lesson is about getting to know the person sitting next to you, otherwise known as your partner for the school year. You will each take out a piece of paper and write down whatever qualities you observe about each other. It can be physical, emotional, or personal-pertaining to their personality. Their likes and/or dislikes. If you do not finish during today's class, it will be assigned as your first homework of the semester. Begin!"

I reach for my bag at the foot of the desk to retrieve a piece of looseleaf and a pen. I turn to Austin, ready to make my observations, but see him already scribbling away on his paper.

I cross my arms and scoff. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong. How do you already have a full page of notes on me when you haven't even asked me a single question to base them off of?"

"It's not like I forgot everything I knew about you, Ally." He leans back in his chair and raises his feet to cross on top of the desk, making himself comfortable.

"Excuse me? Are you serious? We may have been close before 8th grade, Austin, but you do not know anything about me now. I hate to break it to you, but people can change over time. Hell, you even left the state the very summer after 8th grade, leaving your entire life behind. Leaving _me_ behind, without so much of an explanation or a goodbye. So tell me, why did you leave, and why did you even come back?"

He sends me a cold, hard stare with his teeth gritted behind tight lips. "Tell me, Ally. Do you no longer have brown hair? Do you not obsess over books, and write your own music? Have you suddenly lost the ability to play the piano, or your stage fright? Do you not carry your special songbook around everywhere you go anymore? Or has _everything_ about you changed? I want you to look me straight in the eye and tell me that I do not know anything about you, and I'll rip this paper in half and start off fresh." My composure softens. I remember how close we were before everything fell apart. How he knew absolutely every little detail about me. How he knew me better than I ever knew myself. He notices my defeat and laughs-forced, hard, and void of emotion. "Exactly. Now how about you start on that paper of yours. Or have you forgotten all about me already?" His voice holds hurt, but is masked with a tone of mockery.

I huff in irritation and turn back to my own assignment.

I could never forget about him. No matter how hard I tried.

"I left for reasons you don't need to understand. And I don't have to explain my motives for coming back. Then again, why does it interest you so much, Ally? Is it bothering you?" Austin crosses his hands behind his head and stares at me again. But this time, it's full of arrogance.

"You stopped interesting me after never returning my calls, emails, and letters, never explaining why you ignored me, and never explaining what I ever did to you that made you want to erase me from your life."

"Not everything is about you. So quit believing that it is." He growls, and we both get back to focusing on our work.

"Alright, class. The bell will ring in a few seconds. I suggest you finish up your research at home and come back with notes ready to be discussed for tomorrow's session. Now pack up and get out, deadbeats!" Coach blows his whistle and the bell rings shortly after.

"Coach! This isn't the football field!" Jeremy yells as he exits the classroom.

"Do not tell me what to do, young man!"

* * *

 **sooooo**

 **why are Austin & Ally fighting?**

 **how close were they before the 8th grade?**

 **why did Austin leave, and come back?**

 **we shall find out as the story progresses :)**

 **[and I swear the chapters will be longer next time, this was just to begin the story and set everything up]**

 **p.s. I know this beginning was similar to that of Hush, Hush but I swear this is the only time it will be like this (I think, hopefully...haha...)**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin left before I could have another word with him. Not that we'd have much to say, considering his lack of desire to explain what happened the summer of 8th grade.

I exit through the classroom door to find Piper repeatedly jabbing her finger in Austin's chest by the lockers. His look of shock and confusion is enough for me to understand the uncomfortability of the situation.

"I've heard about you, Austin," says Piper. "Don't think that what you did to her was more than okay. For all of freshman and sophomore year, Ally's been devastated about you leaving. You have no right to come back and make up for what you have done. You can't possibly expect her to forgive you so easily-and for your friendship to get back to the way it was. I'm her best friend now, and have been there for her when you weren't. You're not taking back any place you had in her life once before." Her stern look is returned by an icy glare from Austin.

"I'm not looking to patch things up with her. I came back here with intentions of my own. So you can quit embarrassing yourself with your arguing since there is absolutely nothing to argue about in the first place." He pushes her finger from his chest and walks away. Piper sneers at his retreating figure.

She turns her head and sees me standing in the doorway of Coach Donoghue's classroom. "You heard our entire...conversation, didn't you?" She winces.

"I heard enough." I smile and walk the few steps closer to her. "But don't worry. I've already expected the worse."

"He shouldn't have left you, Ally. I know how close you two were, and this is just my judgement based on the countless times you've told me about your memories with him."

"Four years, Piper. I've dealt with this for four years. I think it's time I've stopped dwelling on the past. It's junior year, and we'll have plenty to worry about in the meantime." I draw my gaze towards Austin, who's shoving books in his locker just a few feet away. He senses someone staring at him and looks up from what he was doing.

He holds my attention with eyes that I thought would be full of emotion. Anything, really. Anger, sympathy, regret. But it was as empty as the promises we ever made with each other.

I cast my eyes towards Piper again, unable to look at him any longer. She interrupts my thoughts with the words, "Hey, sweetheart. I've got to get to class. I'll talk to you later. Love you." She embraces me with such intense strength obtained from her years of gymnastics practice. Her high ponytail clashes with my face and tilts my glasses to the side. Piper gives me one last wave before heading off to class as I fix my lenses.

 ** _so i keep coming back again_**

 _Alex took Lia's hand and looked at her intently. "Lia," he whispered. "I don't ever want to live in a world without you in it."_

 _"I have to do this, Alex. I have to save my mother. I have to find her, and I have to find myself. She's kept secrets from me, about me. I'm only half the person I am today. And with the right help, I can find her and understand what I am destined to do."_

 _"I'll help you find her, Lia. Please, I'm your best friend. Let me do this with you."_

 _"I can't risk your safety. I can't drag you into my own problems. Problems that even I do not comprehend."_

 _"And I cannot risk yours. Do not think you have a choice in this. I am coming with you, okay? Nothing you tell me can make me change my-"_

"Ally!"

I tear my eyes from my book and scan the parking lot premises. School had just ended and I was just about to dig out my Metro Card.

"Hey, Ally! Hold on a second!" I turn around and come face-to-chest with a button-down shirt with rolled up sleeves and a bowtie. The look should have been quite, nerdy, with lack of better wording, but it was quite endearing. The bowtie was slightly slanted and the shirt smelled of fresh laundry.

I look up to find a familiar face. A warm smile graces my lips as he grins back at me.

"Hey, Jamie. Did you need anything?"

He groans and wipes his hand down his face in frustration. "I told you not to call me Jamie." Despite his dissatisfaction, James' lips tilt up into a teasing expression.

"Okay, Jamie." I smile again, more in amusement than in greeting, and he runs a discontented hand through his dark, tousled hair. He follows me while I turn and continue to head toward the bus stop near the school.

"What I want to know is what book has gotten you so dazed that you wouldn't look up to see where you were going. You do know that you are walking in a parking lot, right? School has just ended and there are cars moving everywhere. And you're the one always worrying about safety." My cheeks redden at his statement and he laughs just as he nudges my shoulder. He looks down towards my hands at the book I'm holding. "Wait. Is that the book I recommended to you?" He raises an eyebrow. "And you said that it wasn't your style." He lifts his chin in triumph, silently congratulating himself with his accomplishment.

I can't believe he remembered I ever said that.

Smug bastard.

I shove him to the side and tug my hoodie over my head in shame regardless of the surprising heat of the fall. This causes him to laugh even more, and he returns to my side while slinging an arm over my shoulders. Although I tend to tense when physical contact comes into play, I have never felt unease with James.

I've known him for as long as I can remember. He even knew Austin during the peak of our friendship. He would always be there to protect both of us whenever we caused trouble. He's a year older than us, but he never treated us as unequals.

A comfortable silence drops between us. The mundane sounds of students chattering, cars moving, and feet shuffling fills the air.

James pulls my hoodie down and asks, "Why don't I drive you home? I'm passing through your street on my way, so it shouldn't be much of a hassle."

I grin up at him. "Sure, I didn't feel like taking the bus and walking the rest of the way home in this sweater, anyway. I thought it was fall already. Why does it feel like the burning depths of hell?" He chuckles and takes my hand as he guides us toward his car.

"Did you not check the weather forecast for today? What happened to the I-will-always-be-on-top-of-my-game Dawson?" He winks while opening the passenger door for me.

Now it's my turn to groan in frustration.

 ** _so i keep coming back again_**

"Thanks for the ride home, Jamie. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, Allycat. Or more specifically, Allycat88." My old goddamn username. He turns and sends me a cheeky grin.

His fucking dimples get him out of everything.

No wonder he was able to get Austin & I out of trouble when we were kids.

"Hey, do you mind stopping by if you have a couple of minutes? My mom misses you and your parents. They haven't seen each other in a while, and she wants to say hi to - and I quote - 'the child she has loved more than her own daughter'."

"She did not say that."

"Oh, but she did. Of course, followed with a laugh and a 'I'm kidding, honey. You know I love you.' But I have my bets that she means it." He snickers then nods and turns off his car's engine.

We exit the car and start up the pathway to the front door of my house.

"God, I remember your house like it was my own. I used to come here all the time before high school started."

"Yeah," I reply. "You know, your family should come over to dinner some time. Like old times."

"I think my family would like that."

I bring my bookbag to my chest and scavenge for my keys. I keep searching for a few minutes before I let out a defeated sigh.

James looks at me expectantly. "Lost your keys?" I give him a flat stare, and he mouths the words _I-will-always-be-on-top-of-my-game Dawson_.

What a smart ass.

He snorts as I roll my eyes. I turn around and press the doorbell. "I'm sure my mom will get the door for us. On the bright side, she'll be pleasantly surprised to see you next to me."

Then James taps my shoulder. "Hey, Allycat. Who are your new neighbors?"

Surprised, I spin to face him. "What new neighbors?" He points to the driveway next to the house on our right, containing a U-Haul truck and boxes piled on top of each other.

"Huh, I didn't know the house was bought up again. No family has occupied it for four years. It's been vacant all this time."

At that moment, the front door of the neighboring house opens, and a lady dressed in a bright yellow sundress and black heels steps out onto the porch. Another lady follows suit and stands next to her with a mug being held in her hands. She has light, auburn hair, and wears worn out denim pants with frays at the cuffs, a pink cardigan, and brown boots. The two ladies are completely opposite in abundant ways, but they look absolutely content as they laugh like they haven't seen each other in years.

"Didn't the Moons use to live next to you? I remember you and Austin used to love sneaking into each other's rooms during the night through the tree between your houses. You know, before…" James trails off.

"Yeah," I tell him. "they did. It feels weird for the house to be populated again. No one has lived there but the Moons."

"Maybe we should stop by and greet them?"

I turn back to my own front door. "My mom might open the door any second now, but we should definitely do it after-"

"Uh, Ally?" He taps my shoulder again.

"What's up?" I ring the doorbell once more.

"You're mom won't be answering the door. As in, at all."

"What are you talking about?"

"The lady with the brown hair on the porch of the other house?" He says. "That was her."

"Are you sure? Jamie, I'm pretty sure I would recognize my own mother." I speak to him slowly and raise my eyebrows in emphasis of my words.

"Well, you definitely haven't been I-will-always-be-on-top-of-my-game Dawson today, so I can't hold you accountable for anything right now." I scoff at his remark and he grins. However, he quickly shakes his head and continues speaking. "But just trust me on this. And you know how you said no one has lived in that house, but the Moons?"

"Um, yes. I literally said that a minute ago. I really would appreciate if you ceased offending my ego."

He exhales in exasperation, then resumes with what he was saying. "Then you should really look into psychic reading as a career, because it undoubtedly looks like no one will live in that house _but the Moons_."

"Excuse me?" James grabs my shoulders and whirls me around to face the neighboring house.

I stare at the two ladies who are still laughing and smiling on the porch again. I squint my eyes, despite having my glasses on because of my god-awful eyesight, and register who I am looking at.

Huh. That's definitely my mother I see.

I squint even further.

"Oh, my God."

"I told you."

"Is that-"

"Uh-huh."

 _And that's definitely Mrs. Moon._


	3. Chapter 3

**so how did you guys like James, eh? I had the intentions of him being a charming, likeable character, but it's wishful thinking. everyone has different preferences :)**

 **but in other words, I did say that the chapters would be longer, however the previous one was about as long as the beginning chapter and I apologize for that. I've been swamped with homework, so this'll be about the same length as chapter 2. it's not a very good excuse, I know :( the story will really start to pick up within further chapters, so you'll have to wait for those! I'm also sorry for not updating in awhile, and it'll most likely be harder for me to update now that school has started, but I'll do my best :) without further ado, here is the chapter 3!**

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Pause._

 _Tap._

 _I sprint up from my bed, ripping the comforter off my body. Silence fills the house except for the howling of the wind and the occasional tree branch that scrapes the side brick wall._

 _And that tap._

 _That series of knocks on my window pane that do not strike worry into my veins, but anticipation. I know well enough that it's not an intruder, but I still feel that rush of adrenaline and fear, as if it is. The fear of being caught by my mother, or even his parents. The fear of being discovered that instead of sleeping away the night in my bed like I had recently promised to my mother, I was opening my window and letting a boy into my room._

 _But he wasn't just a boy._

 _He was my best friend._

 _This sequence of sneaking into each other's rooms in the middle of the night had just become a typical occurrence in the past couple of years. What had started off as just one night of loneliness and needing someone to talk to had blossomed into a nocturnal routine of sharing secret laughs and quietly listening to music underneath the covers of whomever's bedroom we were staying in._

 _I quickly but quietly search for my glasses on my bedside table and put them on. My eyes take a moment to adjust to the dimness of the room, then I locate my warm slippers that have found a home in the dark, hollow space underneath my bed. I slip them on and tiptoe over to beside my bed. Hastily, I pry my curtains apart and unlock the window. Another pair of hands aids me in the process of pushing the frame upwards to create a passage large enough to slip a body through._

" _You took forever. I thought I had to call 911 and report a dead body." His voice is one I have grown fond with for the past few years of my lifetime. At this time of night, it is low - well deep into the areas of a whisper. In the dimness that comes with the times past twelve midnight, his voice is more evidently intimate._

" _You're one of the most impatient people I know. And the most exaggeratory. It has only been, what, two minutes? Three minutes, tops?" I pull him in the rest of the way through the opening, and once he's safely landed on the floor of my bedroom, I turn around and shut the window. But I keep the curtains pushed aside. The moonlight is our only source of illumination. Opening my lights would be too much of a risk of waking up my mother, and blocking the windows would bring upon too much darkness._

 _I find Austin sitting on the floor, leaning against the foot of my bed. His knees are bent upward and his hands are linked tightly behind his head. His hair is disheveled, more than usual, and when I look closely, I spot dark circles beneath his eyes. His mouth forms a thin line that forces his features to wrinkle, as if he is in pain. His head is tilted upward. The entire sight of him makes me feel a burning abhorrence for whatever had caused him to end up this way._

 _He was unusually silent tonight. Most of the time, he'd already be situated comfortably on my bed with his phone out as well as his old, sentimental headphones. Then he would look up from scrolling through his playlists and gesture for me to come over by patting the sheets beside him. Other days, he would still lay comfortably on my bed, but he'd smile warmly and say, "You won't even_ believe _what happened to me this afternoon." This was only when we weren't glued to each other's sides for the day, like we would for any other. If we weren't together, then generally, it was because one of us was visiting long distance relatives._

 _But Austin didn't look at me. He didn't smile. He didn't take out his phone. Didn't say a word at all._

 _There were days when this would happen. Normally, his distress would come from receiving a test with a grade less than what he was aiming for. Despite what everyone believes, Austin is one of the best students in our school. He keeps up a persona, however, explaining that if anyone knew how serious he is about achieving excellent grades and how much he actually loved learning - "It's refreshing," he said to me one day when I found him reading from a history book. "to learn new things. It's like," he pauses, waiting for the right words to hit him. "pushing our abilities and knowledge beyond what it already knows." Then he smiled and went back to reading with his 20/20 eyesight. - he'd be deemed as "a dork"._

" _So what I am, Austin?" I asked him, slightly offended that being concerned about grades and loving education was identified as "dorky"._

" _You, my Allycat," he said as he pulled me into a protective and affectionate embrace. He tucked my head under his chin, as he was quite tall for his age. "are_ adorkable."

 _It was then, that I had acquired a newfound appreciation for the word "dork"._

 _But today wasn't one of those days. There was a silence, yes. But it wasn't a frustrated silence that came from an A- or worse, a B. It was a strained silence. The room was filled with tension that emitted from Austin, though I could not figure out what the issue at hand was._

 _Tentatively, I walk over to Austin and kneel in front of him. I grab his hands, feeling the stiff posture of his muscles. "What's wrong?"_

 _He infuriatedly removes his hands from my own and runs them both through his hair. He abruptly stands up and crosses the room over to my bookshelf. He stares at the pictures I have of my father and my mother, and myself. One particular picture he picks up, frame and all, of my mother and father during their anniversary a week before he died. That photo was taken over two years ago._

 _Out of nowhere, he throws the picture, frame and all, across the bedroom. The edge of the frame creates hard contact with the wall opposite of my bookshelf, and the glass protecting the picture shatters into pieces. Everything falls to the floor, and the picture floats onto the sea of shards and wood._

" _What the hell was that, Austin?" I yell at him. Not entirely. It was still within the areas of a whisper, but louder. The crash of the picture frame should've woken my mother up, but it didn't, and I had no objective of waking her up now, with any outrageous screaming._

 _He's breathing hard and still facing the bookshelf. His back is turned to me, and I can visibly see his shoulders moving in time with his breathing. In. Out. Inhale. Exhale. Like he's gauging what had just happened, realizing what he had done. He's calming himself down._

" _I swear to God, Austin. What the hell was that?" I repeat. I'm angry. No. Now I'm the one frustrated. That was one of the last pictures I ever had of my father before his death._

 _Austin turns around, finally, after a few more minutes. His face is not what I would have expected. He was defeated. He was tired. Something was eating him up inside, and he wouldn't tell me what it is._

 _He groans. "Jesus, I-I'm so fucking sorry, Ally." Again, he runs his fingers through his hair, then scratches the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."_

 _He's been doing that a lot more frequently, now that I think about it. For the past month, he'd sigh, or huff, or pull at his roots. He'd close himself off for a second, then go back to smiling. But it would be emptier than it was before._

 _Except this time, he didn't smile, or laugh it off._

 _He unexpectedly walks over to my window, unhooks the latch, and climbs out. Before he completely leaves my room, he stops._

" _I'm sorry, Ally."_

" _Stop saying you're sorry and just tell me what's wrong."_

" _Everything's fine. Look, I'm sorry. Really. I just have to go right now. I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _He lied. He'd never lie. Not to me._

 _Tomorrow comes, and he's back to smiling. Like last night had never happened._

 _Like our future was not leaning on the side of destruction, and our entire friendship would come crumbling down._

Although my friendship with Austin had deteriorated over the years, the closeness of our two families had never dwindled.

While the Moons were away at Colorado, my mother had kept in touch with them. Every evening before dinner, I'd come downstairs from my room and spot my mother making herself cozy on the single armchair next to the landline. And every time, she'd be laughing, smiling, or gossiping in whispers to Austin's mother. I don't believe she'd ever caught me watching her, what I suppose were private, conversations. So I would retreat into the kitchen and set the table while she would enter a couple minutes after to start cooking whatever mouth-watering concoction she had that night, or to preheat yesterday's leftovers. As we ate at the table, she would start up about how much Mimi "missed her little kitten."

I was always everyone's little kitten when I was younger. But it started with my father. There's no sob story that I would associate with the nickname, just that he bought me my first ever _Kit Kat_ when I was six years old, and ever since then, I had been obsessed with them. _Obsessed_. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner obsessed. After a while, my first cavity came, and that's when my mother told me to "turn it down a notch."

Kitten really stuck with me once Austin started to use the nickname. There are so many instances I can recall where I'd be lying on my stomach across his bed, unwrapping a Kit Kat while completing my assignments. Austin was aware that my mother had started to limit my candy cravings at the time, but he never told me to stop. In fact, he thought I was so obsessed that if I ever went a minute without satisfying my cravings, I'd shrivel up and die on his watch.

"Kitten," he'd say. "I do not want to be responsible for your death, whether it be you having some serious withdrawal issues from being restricted from your candy, or you overdosing on those Kit Kats."

I glare at him. "Are you trying to stop me from consuming my only life source?"

His eyes brighten and he grins. _Grins._

Conceited asshole.

He gestures with his hand. "By all means, keep going."

I nod my head in satisfaction, continuing to eat my beloved chocolate wafers.

"Just watch yourself, Ally." He chuckles and goes back to his own work, and I shoot daggers into the back of his head.

I hate that all these memories are slowly resurfacing again.

* * *

 **originally, this chapter was supposed to be longer. I started it in the summer, but then I put it off for a long time and I just wanted to put something together for you all. it seems more like a filler now that I look at it. but at least you get a glance at austin & ally's past ;) I'll try to get another chapter in as soon as I can. **

**by the way, how is school going for you guys? starting a new school? a new grade? do you like your classes? not only am I interested with what your opinions are of my story, but I'd love to get to know you all, as well :)**

 **on another note, thank you for all the reviews so far! you're all so sweet!**

 **and CassyR5- yes! I do watch Teen Wolf (I may or may not be obsessed with it)! the Coach in this story is inspired by Coach Finstock hahaha, you'll be seeing more of him in future chapters [points and winks]**

 **jusqu'à la prochaine fois!**


End file.
